Nowadays, it is commonplace for a computer e-mail user to receive several dozen or more e-mails in any given day. As a result, a user's “inbox” can quickly fill up with numerous e-mails and become difficult to manage.
One attempt at a solution is to have the user organize e-mails into folders. This may work well when the user is receiving a large number of e-mails over a long period of time which are all associated. For example, a user might put all e-mails associated with a given project in the same folder. However, this method presents some drawbacks. One problem is that it is cumbersome to create new folders for each discussion topic, especially when the topic is something that is likely only relevant for a few days. Another problem is that a user can only view e-mails in a single given folder; e-mail programs do not allow a user to view the contents of all folders simultaneously.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method for efficiently and effectively associating e-mails under a common discussion topic for organizational purposes in a convenient manner that overcomes the limitations and problems of the prior art.